


An Immeasurable Loss (a poem)

by Attornsky



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Come my darling, Gen, POV Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, homeward bound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attornsky/pseuds/Attornsky
Summary: This is an assignment for my English class. I got inspired by I-am-Irondad's The Room Saga, which is amazing btw, you should check it out.Anyway, this is my first time writing a poem so go easy on me :")Constructive criticism is appreciated!! :D
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	An Immeasurable Loss (a poem)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamirondad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/gifts).



My mind replays the events of that day

Like a broken record, it plays the day you went away

You left home so innocent and true,

So brief was your stay,

Your time just blew

One thousand, eight hundred and twenty-five days passed,

Until the gap you left in my heart was patched

The day you were seized,

Is the day your family grieved

I wished,

And wished,

And wished the stars,

For just one more miracle,

"Give me back my kids," I begged,

But my words were neglected

I battled fate, but it always won

So, with a broken heart,

And a broken soul,

Life went on...

Day: one thousand, eight hundred and twenty-six,

Was the day I got to hold you close

As I listened to your beating heart,

I knew life would be alright

Because fate reunited us at last


End file.
